Fantasies and Real Life
by Kasumi S
Summary: On the last day of school, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy said their goodbyes... Sequel to "One Night" (PG-13 for very mild sexual implications and a bunch of angst.)


This story is the sequel to "One Night." I suggest that you read that story first, but it isn't necessary to understand this one. This takes place on the last day of school of their seventh year, assuming there is a sort of awards/graduation ceremony with just the seventh years.   
WARNING: There is sap, slash action, and more sap.  
  
***  
Fantasies and Real Life  
***  
This morning, when I awoke, there was no one in my bed but me, nothing to tell of what we, Draco Malfoy and I, had shared last night when we realized what we were to each other, except a warm depression on the mattress next to me where he had slept. I stared at his pillow for a moment, and then looked about the room, committing it to memory. It was, after all, the place where I was, for one time, truly and without bounds, happy. When I left, I took the pillow with me. It had the scent of spice and pine trees in it. Like him.  
  
At the ceremony that morning, I was to give a speech on our graduation and future. It was originally Hermione's right, as she was Valedictorian, but she told me to, stating that I would give a better speech than herself.   
  
I stepped upon the platform and began. About five minutes later, "... And so we walk forth into the world. Hogwarts has helped us to become ready, but now we must go alone into a world of war. But we cannot hesitate. We are the hope of the future. So we must go and save it. Real life is now beginning for us." My words swept over the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There was silence. Then, a resounding applause that echoed in the grove near the lake where the graduation ceremony was taking place sounded.   
  
Albus Dumbledore rose and stepped up onto the stage as I walked off. "Thank you Harry. A very moving oration. Now, I will begin distributing the diplomas to our seventh year students. Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff Prefect." And on the list went. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl and Valedictorian." Ron and I, from our seats, clapped enthusiastically. More people were called up. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Seeker." Draco swaggered up to Dumbledore and accepted his certificate, not unlike the way he walked up to the Sorting Hat on our very first day at Hogwarts. More students. "Harry Potter, Gryffindor Prefect, Quidditch Captain and Seeker." I walked up and took the paper that certified seven years of hard work. Dumbledore murmured, "Good job, Harry." The ceremony went on, but I tuned out of it and thought about Draco. What was it I felt for him? I couldn't think of anything. Then, Dumbledore said, "I give you the Class of 1998!" People cheered and girls cried and I just sat, trying to figure out what this emotion was, this entirely new feeling that overwhelmed me.  
  
Ron and Hermione came over to me and hugged me. Hermione was crying and Ron tried awkwardly to comfort her. "We'll see each other often, won't we?" Hermione asked tearfully.  
  
I replied, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away, and you know they won't keep Ron away." Ron blushed; after a year, he still wasn't used to jibes at his and Hermione's relationship, even though it was all in good fun.  
  
Then, I saw a shadowy figure leaning against a tree out of the corner of my eye. Detaching myself from my friends, I made my way towards him. As I approached, he straightened and surveyed me with aloof eyes.   
  
When I reached him, I said quietly, "So, you're leaving, aren't you." It wasn't a question.  
  
He replied coldly, "You knew I was leaving. I must leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He sighed and looked down at the grass. For a moment, his mask dropped. "I just have to. You yourself said just five minutes ago that we have to move on into the future."  
  
"Why must my future be without you?"  
  
He shook his head. I kissed him. In broad daylight, in full view of every person who mattered, I kissed him. I could feel wetness on my cheeks and knew they weren't only my own. He pulled away. Then, he just looked at me with sad gray eyes for what could've been hours, but were only seconds. Then he walked away.   
  
I gazed at his retreating black-clad back, knowing this was the last time I'd see him without the barriers of war and good and evil separating us, and all I could do was look at him. I knew people were staring at me in undisguised amazement, but I could care less.  
  
At that very moment, as hundreds of eyes were upon me, all I could see through my tears was Draco walking away and all I could feel was my heart breaking. For I knew exactly what I felt for Draco Malfoy. I was in love with him.   
  
Real life had begun, but how do you live without your beloved? Sometimes, reality is not good and sometimes, fantasies are what keeps you alive. I would rather live in a fantasy world if it meant I was with Draco Malfoy forever. But, for now, I'll just try to live through one more day without going insane and hope and pray that when the war is over, I'll find him and that the happiness we knew for one night can last a lifetime.  
  
*End* That's a nice ending, isn't it? And if ya want a (happy) sequel, review and tell me so or else I'll just let this stay the way it is. Review and I shall love ya forever. 


End file.
